Show venues, such as concerts, Broadway shows, or the like, often use many cables which need to be extended to various places at the venue. The cables may carry control signals, power, and the like. Because the items which require the power may be very far from the controlling deck and/or the source of power, those cables must be correspondingly long. However, other cables are shorter.
The venue is often wired by a wiring contractor, e.g., a stage rental company. After the venue is completed, the cables are returned to the rental company. The wires are then bundled and sorted.
This has typically been done by manually pulling the cables, and then bundling the cables onto either a spindle or into a bundle.